1. Field of Invention
The present application relates to an implantable apparatus, such as a hearing implant, that delivers electrical stimulation to an implantee.
2. Related Art
Studies have demonstrated that a build up of tissue growth does occur on and/or around the electrodes of a hearing implant electrode array following implantation. This can occur as a consequence of some interaction between the body and the implant, perhaps as a result of an injury to the body caused by the implantation or simply due to deposition of organic molecules from the perilymph within the cochlea. Whatever the reason, the deposition of material on the electrodes following implantation will in most instances increase the impedance of the electrodes and so influence the power consumption and efficiency of the hearing implant.
Any discussion of documents, acts, materials, devices, articles or the like which has been included in the present specification is solely for the purpose of providing a context for the present invention. It is not to be taken as an admission that any or all of these matters form part of the prior art base or were common general knowledge in the field relevant to the present invention as it existed before the priority date of each claim of this application.